


Imagine Loki Drabbles

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: A collection of short drabbles based around submitted Imaginings.All Imagines come courtesy of Imagine-Loki on Tumblr





	1. Dreams and Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine suddenly waking up early one morning from a weird, random, and mildly horrifying dream that you reeeaaaalllyyy don’t want to tell Loki about. Thankfully, he sleeps through your jolt. On the flip side, you know that when Loki wakes up, he’ll ask you how you slept, were your dreams pleasant, etc.  
> And that’s the question you’re dreading most. Well, that and, “Are you alright? You seem tense.” Either way, you know you can’t lie to him.  
> But how does one tell her husband that she just had a dream in which she was making out with his brother?

 

You woke with a jolt, sweat beading on your brow as you stifled your distressed gasp. Loki slept on in the bed beside you, the rise and fall of his chest even and smooth. Thank the Norns he hadn’t woken with your sudden jerk.

He tended to be in tune with you and would, usually, wake if you did, but he had been swamped of late, often working far into the evening, only crawling into bed long after you, where he curled his lanky frame around your back.

Still, this was an unexpected turn of events. How the hell were you ever going to explain away the weird, freaky weird, holy crap that was weird, dream you’d just had because you knew his first question of the morning would be--

“You’re awake early. Did you dream something unpleasant, darling?”

_Shit..._ A litany of other swears tumbled through your brain as you tried to come up with a plausible excuse, but it’s far too late when he rolls up on his side and then cages you beneath him. “You’re very tense, pet. Does something vex you? A bad dream? Tell me, and I will soothe your troubles from your brow.”

His hand caressed your cheek as he peered down at you. Blue-green eyes filled with worry when you didn’t answer. “Darling?”

“It was... weird,” you whispered cautiously. “I don’t know where it came from.” The last thing you wanted was to cause trouble between the brothers and that was bound to happen if you told Loki you’d been dreaming about kissing Thor.

“Tell me. Perhaps it will help.”

“Loki,” you sighed and looked away. 

His mouth dropped to the bared length of your throat where he dragged his teeth down the cords in a sensual caress. “Tell me.”

“I... don’t want to hurt you. It means nothing,” you moaned as he sucked your pulse point and left a mark.

“Ah, so you were having naughty dreams, pet. Were they sweet... or _sinful_?” he breathed in your ear.

“Swe _eeet_!” you squealed when his roving hand closed on your breast.

“And of whom were you dreaming?” he asked, nibbling your jaw. 

“It’s not-“ you tried to speak, but his teeth nipped sharply into your lower lip.

“Who?” 

It was a curious kind of demand — one that resonated with insistence even though it was soft and gentle. He would have an answer if he had to drag it from you.

“Th-Thor!” you squeaked, and all motion stopped.

“My _brother_?”

The disbelief in his high pitched bark had you slapping your hand to your face in mortification. “I don’t know what came over me! It was just kissing!” you whimpered, unbelievably embarrassed. Right up until a deeper voice murmured from above you:

“I can work with that.”

You dropped your hand about the same time your mouth fell open when you peered up at Loki, now Thor, smirking down at you.

“No!” you gave him a shove that saw silky blond hair sliding off his shoulder and over your bare chest.

“Oh, come now,” he huffed, sounding very much like Loki in his Thor deepened voice. “You’re the one who introduced me to _role-playing,_ pet. How is this any different?” 

“It’s your brother!” you barked. “I have to look him in the eye later today and won't be able to if I spend the morning like... like... like _this_!“ But you couldn’t help the shiver that ran through you when he leaned closer and let the soft hairs of his now beard tickle the skin of your breast.

It wasn’t the first time you’d played such games. Loki had a creative mind, and once you’d introduced him to the concept, he’d run with it. You’d had sex with a rather... varied group of people.

“Shhh, pet,” he rumbled, the sound deep and sultry. “He has such... big hands,” Loki cupped your breast again and squeezed. “Imagine the size of his-” 

You kissed him to shut him up and moaned at the way his beard felt. “Sometimes I really hate you, mischief.”

“That’s alright, pet,” he peered down at you, his eyes still the same beautiful blue-green. No matter what form he took, Loki always kept his same eyes so you’d always know it was him. “Because I love you enough for both of us.”


	2. The Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that Loki is sitting with Thor and admiring you from afar, trying to think of some way he can approach you and impress you….but before he can ask you out another man steps ahead and starts flirting with you. Thor teases and laughs at Loki, but this only increases the God of Mischief’s determination to court you. He starts making his way towards you, Thor watching with great interest….

 

“Stop brooding and just go speak to the maid,” Thor sighed, giving Loki a look full of exasperation.

“And what would you know of it? Perhaps I simply admire her dress,” Loki quipped.

“If you admire her dress any harder you will make her uncomfortable. Just go speak with her.”

“I will.”

“When?”

“Eventually,” Loki sighed and glanced away.

She was so lovely it often hurt to look at her. Her hair was like silk, gleaming in the firelight. Her skin appeared soft and smooth. 

His fingers itched to touch both, but he had not as yet worked up the courage. It was aggravating. He had never before found his silver-tongue tied by a woman. The experience was... unpleasant.

“Eventually will be too late because here comes Fandral.” Thor nodded toward the pair. 

Loki’s head whipped up.

“And there comes the charm. So sorry, brother. It appears you have lost this one,” Thor teased. “Perhaps next time you won’t waste your time pining and will act with intent.”

“Do shut up, Thor,” Loki snarled as he watched (Y/N) giggle at something Fandral said. “Whatever could be so funny?” he muttered. “That preening, prancing, imbecile has never been amusing.”

“He has his moments.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Loki pouted.

Fandral took her hand and caressed her knuckles, drawing a blush to her cheeks. 

“He will have her falling into his bed in no time. I did warn you, Loki.”

“Did I not just tell you to shut up?” he huffed. Anger warmed his blood and felt like a stone in his chest. The idea of her with _him_ was untenable. He would not stand for it. He would not allow _Fandral_ to place his sullied hands upon the thrice blessed (Y/N).

Without a word to Thor, he walked across the room, cloak snapping at his heels to where the two of them were conversing. “My lady,” he offered her a courtly bow. “Fandral,” he growled.

“Loki!” Fandral clapped his hand down on the surprised Asgardian’s shoulder. “I was just describing the gardens too (Y/N). They are a sight to behold in the evening with the stars twinkling overhead. You should show her.” 

“I should?” Loki mumbled, completely taken aback. He looked from Fandral to the woman he desired and blinked at the shy smile and increase blush which filled her cheeks. “I should. If she would do me the honour?” Loki asked, holding out his hand.

“The honour would be mine, your highness,” she said softly, placing her small hand in his.

Loki brought her hand to his elbow, gave Fandral a nod, and walked out with (Y/N) on his arm.

* * *

Sif sidled up next to Thor. “If he ever finds out you set him up...”

“He would thank me,” Thor chuckled.

Fandral swept over and bowed deeply. “Does that satisfy, my King?”

“Most definitely. Thank you, my friend.” Thor patted his shoulder. 

“Well, if nothing else, perhaps my cousin will hold Loki’s attention and keep him out of trouble for a time,” Fandral chuckled.

“We can only hope,” Thor agreed as he turned and walked out of the hall. There was a great view of the gardens from his rooms.


	3. Midnight Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Loki knocking on your door very insistently until you answer, only to blurt out a confession the moment you do: “I love you. I am done fighting it. I love you and I accept it. I accept you.”  
> You stare at him blankly for a moment than say, “Loki; it’s three in the morning.”

 

The pounding woke you from a sound sleep, and you rolled from your cozy bed with its plush white comforter and silky green sheets to stumble groggily toward the door.

You’d returned from a bitch of a mission, one in which everyone had taken wounds of various severity. You had come through relatively unscathed, a bullet grazed to your thigh your only real wound. But you’d been exhausted, sore, and had walked away from the others with a half-hearted wave to go pour yourself into the shower and scrub off the filth.

Sleep had held off long enough to allow you to throw on a wife beater tank and a pair of boy short panties before crawling into bed, determined to crash for twelve solid hours. 

A glance at the clock informed you, you’d gotten six.

The pounding renewed before you reached the door, and you wrenched it open. “What!?”

The person on the other side nearly fell in, just managing to catch himself from smacking you in the face with his fist. Loki straightened his clothing, looking wildly dishevelled and a little panicked.

“I love you!” he blurted without preamble, only to begin to pace back and forth in front of your door once he had. “It is not something I expected to occur. You are pigheaded and often brash.” He turned to pace the other way. “Often I find you so frustrating I would like to tear my hair out. You rush in where there is danger and laugh in the face of it.” He paced back the other way. “You tease me. Poke fun. _Prank me_ at completely inappropriate times.” 

He came to a stop to stare at you with eyes of green and blue and lifted his arm to grip the door frame above your head. “Yet, I find myself longing to hear your laughter, see your smile, touch your skin. I am truly bewitched by you, and though I wish I could hate it, hate you, I find it _impossible_! I am, ridiculously, in love with you.”

You blinked at him for a moment. He was clearly waiting for you to say... something, but all you could think to say is, “Loki... It’s three in the morning.”

His entire body stiffened. “Oh.” He stepped back and snapped you a swift, tight bow. “Forgive me. I will leave you to your rest.”

“Or you could just come in,” you said with a yawn as you turned from the door to wander back into your room. “Come to bed, Loki. You can confess your feelings to me in the morning. I’ll reciprocate when I can make my brain work again.” You crawled back into your still warm bed and tucked the covers up around your nose. 

There was a moment of silence, the light from the hallway washing across the floor. Then, he stepped inside, shut the door quietly, and made his way across the room to stand at the side of your bed.

Wiggling further over, you lifted the blankets at your back. “C‘mon. I won‘t bite. Less you ask me to,“ you slurred, nearly asleep again already.

A shimmer of green and gold light flared on the opposite side of your eyelids. The bed dipped, bare arms slid around you, and you let the blankets fall over you both.

“Is this... alright?“ he asked.

You smiled when you felt him smell your hair. “Perfect.”

“Good.” He held you quietly for a few long minutes, long enough you’d nearly dozed off, before murmuring, “And just so you know, darling. It’s highly likely... I will ask.”

A chuckle slipped from your lips. “In the morning,“ you murmured and fell asleep.

“In the morning,” he agreed and joined you.


	4. Caress Of A Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Loki using a dagger to tilt your chin up, as the two of you make eye contact, both of you slowly realized your equally aroused.

 

You glared up at him, angrier than you’d ever been. “You’re an ass. If we had more time I would expand on just how big of one you are, but thanks to our current predicament, a predicament _you_ got us into, I have bigger worries than you and your assiness!” you hissed, full of venom.

“If you weren’t so stubborn, we would have been away already!” he whispered back and crowded against you to sneak a peek around the corner before thrusting you violently into an empty office and magically locking the door.

“What the hell, Loki?” you snapped.

“There are at least fifteen soldiers out there with automatic weapons. While I would recover should they fill me full of holes, you, _darling_ , will not.”

You bared your teeth in a nasty sneer and jerked away from his hand to storm over to the windows. He knew how much you hated it when he called you _darling_ like it was an insult. Like it was a slur. You wanted to punch him in the face, but knew it would do little good. Unless you suddenly developed the strength of Thor or Cap, it would do nothing but make your knuckles hurt. Sure it would snap his head back, but he’d only glare at you like you were a flea on a rat and placate you with a condescending _ouch_.

“Stupid gods and their stupid superiority complexes,” you grumbled to yourself.

“You know I can hear you, _darling_.”

You turned his way and swept him a mocking bow. “I am aware, oh _puny one_.”

“ _Darling_ … do not use that name.”

The glower he was sporting only made you grin smugly. “Only a puny god would give himself away so spectacularly.”

He slammed you against the wall and cracked the glass in the pane beside you with his force. You were going to feel that one tomorrow.

“I would not have needed to give my location away if you had not been about to become the newest notch on their sniper’s belt!” he snarled.

“I knew he was there, you ass! I was setting him up for Bucky!”

“The sergeant was otherwise occupied, you little fool!” He shoved off you, storming away to return to the door and listen intently. When the doorknob rattled he stepped back and snapped his hands down and out, returning his daggers back to his hands.

You refused to acknowledge just how sexy, how hot it was when he did that. How sexy it was when his face grew flushed with anger. You definitely refused to acknowledge how him slamming you against the wall had turned you on far faster than any soft touch or groping hand by a date or hook up ever had.

“What the hell do you mean Bucky was otherwise occupied?” you whisper hissed, slapping a fresh clip into your gun.

The tip of his dagger landed beneath your chin, shocking you with its sudden appearance, and you froze. It pressed harder, forcing your wide eyes to lift to Loki’s bright green ones. Anger had brought gold flecks to life, gleaming in the depths like hot suns.

“There must be something wrong with you com. Barnes had been discovered and was in the process of shifting his position when you walked into the open.”

“And for that, you had to appear by magic and throw a fireball at their sniper?” you grumbled, trying not to quiver when the cold metal of his blade slid along your jawline.

“Something had to be done swiftly.” He frowned, peering at your face. “You are shaking. Is it fear of me or for yourself which causes you to quake so?”

“I’m not afraid!” you hissed, jerking away.

He moved so fast he was a blur when he swung your around, into the wall with only slightly less force than last time, and set the blade firmly beneath your jaw.

Unable to stop it, your breath burst out on an excited little gasp.

“Oh… I see,” he whispered and smiled that smile. The one you always wanted to smack off his face. This time, however, it had not the smug, mischievous undertone to it which made it appear condescending and snide. The gold flecks of anger disappeared to be replaced by expanding pupils and burning blue stars.

“Loki,” you whispered, gaze falling to his lips as you remained passive in his grasp.

His body softened and his hips shifted into yours. “Your pupils are enlarged, your heart beats so swiftly, and there is a lovely blush on your face,” he murmured. “Does the danger arouse you… _pet_?”

The dagger skimmed up and over your cheek. “Not the danger.” _Pet_ was a far cry from _darling_ and did wicked things to your insides.

“Ah… then it is me who arouses you, my hell-kitten. This is good for I also find your snap and snarl… _stimulating_.” His nose brushed the side of yours while warm breath caressed your lips. Then his mouth took yours captive, seized control, and threw you over into a realm of bliss and lust you’d never imagined existed.

His teeth closed on your lip, biting down until pain and pleasure mixed before pulling away and making you whimper.

“When we get out of here, my sweet little hellion, you will attend me in my suite.”

You kneed him in the groin, an action that sent him stumbling backward with a wince of pain. “When we get out of here, Loki, you can attend me in mine.” Lifting your chin and your gun, you fired two rounds at the window, raced across the room, and slammed through the shattering glass out onto the wing of the quinjet.

Loki landed beside you and grabbed your arm to help you steady as you headed for the open door. “I will make you pay for that, woman!” he growled softly.

You only smiled over your shoulder and paused in the doorway. “Bring the knives, and I may just let you.”


	5. Marquis de Sade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex should be a perfect balance of pain and pleasure.  
> Without that symmetry, sex becomes a routine rather than an indulgence.  
> \- Marquis de Sade

 

You breathed in sharply with the wicked crack of the crop against his hand. It wasn’t fear that set you shaking but anticipation. Sightless thanks to the blindfold he’d so lovingly wrapped around your head, you tried not to move against your bonds.

Naked, your hands were tied above you, the soft rope caught on the hook over your head, while your ankles were wrapped in velvet lined shackles and attached you spread out to the floor. Already your body was sheened in sweat while pain and pleasure hummed in your veins.

It wasn’t about pain for pain’s sake with Loki. He would never bring harm to you which wasn’t directly related to your pleasure. Hurting you indirectly would go against the power he wielded over you, and he would never allow that.

Still, your aching bottom was a reminder he was well versed in bringing the pain. You would have difficulty sitting down tomorrow. It would be a tender reminder of to whom you belonged. 

“What do you say, pet?“ he asked, his voice a whisper of a caress over your shoulder while the smooth leather of the crop skimmed the inside of your thigh. “Have you had enough? Your bottom is ever so nicely pinked. Your slick fairly runs down your thighs, and your tiny jewel is peaking out, nicely plump with our play. You have been such a good girl. Shall I finish you?”

You shook your head, knowing it was the reaction you both wanted.

“No?“ He moved around you to lightly slap the crop against your core and make you jump. “Have I not treated you well?“

“Yes, Loki,” you whimpered.

His hand wrapped around your throat. “Have I not seen you balanced, my darling? Sex should be a perfect balance of pain and pleasure. Without that symmetry, sex becomes a routine rather than an indulgence. Have I not seen well enough to your needs?”

“No, Loki,” you whispered.

“What then am I missing, sweet?” His lips whispered against yours, but you knew better than to try and take a kiss from him without permission.

“You promised.“

“Did I now?“ You could nearly hear the arch of his brow that would go along with the cocky smile you knew graced his lips. “And when did I promise that?“

“When you had me against the wall with my underwear shoved in my mouth to keep me quiet,” you said, wheezing slightly with how tight his hand had become.

He tsked softly and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “I did say that, didn‘t I? How clever you are.”

The initial cold shock was enough to make you moan when the blade skimmed down your chest and the point stopped to press against your nipple. 

“Then let us continue, precious, and once you are satisfied that I have fulfilled your need for pain this night, I will take you to bed and show you nothing but pleasure.”


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine running down the sidewalk carrying a cup holder tray with coffee for your coworkers, when you try to answer your phone and bump into a stranger, spilling all the contents of the tray on his expensive suit.  
> Only to look up and discover its Loki, who is having a really bad day because Thor won’t get off his back.  
> Knowing what you got yourself into you plea with the god to be merciful and end you without pain (hoping he really doesn’t) Loki stares at you and with a simple movement of his wrist his suit is clean, no mess ever took place and you are holding the tray with I spilt coffees again.  
> “So you know who I am, mortal?”  
> “Yes.” You squeak, and he moves forward, tilts you chin up and kisses your lips. Then he returns to his heated argument with Thor and walks away as if nothing has happened.  
> Thing is there’s a picture of the moment running through every social media platform and now everyone thinks you are his girlfriend.

 

You stared at the image on the laptop before you in stunned amazement. “That... it’s not... we’re not... oh, shit,“ you whispered as Susanna giggled beside you. 

“You know, I‘m pretty good at keeping a secret. You could have told me you were dating _the_ one and only Loki, God of Mischief,” she teased, refusing to believe your denial.

“I‘m not!” you protested loudly and slammed the laptop shut. “I swear! I bumped into him, asked him to kill me quickly because I didn’t want to suffer, and he fixed it all with a _poof_ of magic and then kissed me! It’s not my fault!“

“Y/N!“ 

The shout had you flinching and Susanna straightening off your desk where she’d perched her behind. Your boss was not the easiest person to get along with, hence the reason you were running with the coffee, trying not to be late for work because you _really_ didn’t need to be screamed at again.

You needed your job. It was the only way you were ever going to finish paying your way through night school, and finally become a boss instead of being under one's thumb. 

“Yes, Mr. Morgan?“ you called out, hoping the quaver in your voice wasn’t as pronounced as it seemed.

He stormed around the corner of your cubicle and glared at Susanna. “I‘m not paying you to stand around, _Ms. Everly_.”

“No, sir.” She skirted around him, mouthed _I’m so sorry_ behind his back, and deserted you like a rat fleeing a sinking ship.

The red face of your employer made you wonder if his three hundred pound self was going to have a coronary and check out right in front of you, but he took a deep breath and slammed his phone down on your desk. It made you jump and look at it only to find the image of you and Loki staring back. 

“Care to explain yourself?”

“Um... it’s... a misunderstanding?” you whimpered, leaning back when he loomed over you.

“How long have you been consorting with that... that... _criminal_!” he bellowed, turning nearly puce.

“I’m not!” you denied, beginning to shake in fear. You had never seen him so angry.

“Don’t lie to me! That fiend damn near destroyed everything I’ve made, and you’re _dating_ him?” Spittle flew from his mouth and landed on your face. 

Terror filled you when he reached out and wrapped his fingers around your wrist, squeezing until the bones in your arm ground together. “Stop! You’re hurting me!”

He only wrenched you from your seat. “Look at this whore!” he shouted, garnering everyone’s attention. “In bed with the enemy,” he hissed and shook you around like a rag doll.

“Mr. Morgan!” Susanna yelled, darting around the corner. “Stop this! You’re hurting her!”

“It’s the least she deserves! Dating that monster!”

“He’s not a monster!” you protested.

“Oh, but I can be, darling.”

Cold, everything had run so very, very cold. Your breath puffed out in little clouds of white. Frost crawled along the floor, up the wall of your cubicle, and across the surface of your laptop. Slowly, you looked over your shoulder at the frozen visage of the God of Mischief. 

His eyes were tinting red as he stalked forward in a calf-length coat of black cashmere. A beautiful patterned scarf hung around his neck, his hair was slicked back, and he swung a golden cane. “You are going to want to remove your hand, _swine_ before I remove it for you,” he snarled.

Your boss shoved you away from him, causing you to stumble and fall to the ground with a cry as your ankle twisted and the abused bones in your wrist snapped.

“That was a mistake,” Loki growled and swung the cane hard, slamming the heavy handled into Mr. Morgan’s face. 

Morgan flew through the air to your amazement, a three hundred pound wrecking ball that broke through cubicle after cubicle until slamming into the wall where he crumpled to the ground. Only then did Loki turn his attention to you. He tsked softly, the red leaving his eye as he crouched down beside you and touched your arm.

Heat washed through the appendage, and the pain vanished. “Is... is he dead?” you asked.

“Unfortunately, no.” He looked you over and shook his head. “Such trouble you have stirred up, my little advocate. Already you please your God,” Loki whispered as he slipped his arms beneath you and lifted you to his feet without effort.

Held tight to his chest, you stared at him in disbelieve. “Advocate?” you murmured.

“You prayed for my mercy, pet,” Loki said with a smile that sent a shiver of lust and trepidation streaking your spine. “It has been some years since I have found such a...” his gaze streaked down your body and back up to lock with yours, “delicious worshiper.”

“Wha-what?” you whispered.

“The more you pray, the more mischief our involvement brings, the stronger... I... become,” he breathed against your lips, his brushing yours in wicked decadence. 

Your fear faded swiftly as your interest piqued. “And what do I get out of this... arrangement?”

“Me.” His teeth nipped into your lower lip. “And anything else you could possibly want. You need only say... _yes_.”

“And how would you have me pray?” you whispered, lost to the green of his eyes and beauty of his features. 

A smile spread across his lips, and his arms tightened around you. He nuzzled his nose against your cheek, brushing it back so he could press his lips to your ear. “I would have you beg for me, pray to me, plead with me for release as I deny you your pleasure while I worship at the altar of your body.” 

To say you melted into a pool of _want_ would have been an understatement. You didn’t melt. You fell head first into an ocean of desire so fast, and so hard your underwear was instantly soaked. “Yes.”

“Naught, naughty,” he whispered, inhaling deeply. “You are quite stroking my ego, darling. Perhaps we should take this somewhere more... _private_ to continue our discussion of your duties, Y/N my sweet priestess?”

“Yes,” you sighed. “But I won’t give up my life, Loki.”

“You won’t have to, though I think we will need to find you a new job,” he grinned again and turned to go only to pause and send a harsh glare around the room. “Tell all who will listen, this one,” he looked down at you possessively, “is _mine_ and I protect what is mine... _vehemently_.”

He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving them gaping behind you.


	7. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that during a fight with Loki over whether or not he’s a monster (he keeps calling himself one and you hate it) he transforms into his frost giant form to prove to you that he’s a monster.   
> Now imagine his utter surprise when instead of being terrified and running from him, you look at him in awe and try to reach forward and touch him.

 

He’d been moping around for three days, and you couldn‘t stand it any longer. Granted, the way you went about handling the situation was, perhaps, not your finest moment.

“For the love of pizza! Snap out of it already!“ you barked at him when he stomped past you to click the kettle on.

“I don‘t know what you are speaking about or why you are yelling,” he sniffed, turning his nose up and glaring at you down it. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! You are not a monster!”

He flinched, and you felt for him. Felt for the man who’d learned so harshly he was the creature most feared by the people of the world which had raised him. But he wasn’t a monster. Had he done some rather heinous things? Yes. Did he regret them? He wouldn’t be here, on Earth and under his own recourse, if he didn’t.

“You know nothing,“ he hissed quietly and turned away.

You grabbed him by the sleeve. “I know enough! That man was a stupid, bigoted, son of a bitch! He said what he did because he wanted to offend you.”

“Well, he didn’t succeed so you can take your coddling elsewhere!”

He jerked his arm away, but you rushed forward to stand in his path in the same instant Sam walked into the kitchen, took a look at your thunderous face, and walked right back out. 

“Now you listen to me, Loki. You _are not a monster!”_ you snarled, poking him in the chest. 

“You know nothing!” he bellowed, grabbing your wrist. “I am the thing most feared by the people who I once walked amongst without concern. I am not some soft skinned, weak-willed human. I am not your pasty-faced species. If you saw me as I truly am, you would run screaming from me!” He threw your hand away.

“Stop being a dumb shit! You think your _colour_ will be a problem? Get over yourself, Laufeyson! You didn’t scare me when you showed up day one, and you sure don‘t scare me now. I don’t care if you turn pink with purple spots and bright green spikes! _You are not a monster_!”

“Yes, I am!“

“Prove it!“ you shrieked.

“Fine!“ he roared.

Between one breath and the next, the glamour he wore fell away revealing bright blue flesh, beautifully ridged, and ruby red eyes. He was breathing hard, looming over you, his jaw clenched so tightly you could see the muscles in it flex. 

“There? You see? Monster!” he spat.

You reached for his face and sighed, “Amazing.”

“What!“ He jerked back before you could touch him. “Do not! I will freeze your skin!“

“Really?“ you asked quietly, stepping closer while eyeing his hands. _God_! He’d always had such elegant hands. Long pianist fingers you’d had highly inappropriate thoughts about more than once. “I don‘t think you would. Not if you didn‘t want to.“

He inhaled sharply, and you lifted your gaze back to his, slowly tracing your fingertip up the back of his hand. It was cold, achingly so, like stepping into a glacier-fed stream on the side of a mountain. It was intense, but you could handle it. 

“See? I can take it,“ you murmured, stepping closer. You linked your fingers through his and lifted your free hand to follow the lines on his cheek. “I don‘t see a monster, Loki.“

“What... do you see?“ he asked softly.

“Someone who is gorgeous... whatever his skin.“ Giving him an encouraging caress, you waited for him to bend closer, pressed up on your toes, and placed a chaste but heartfelt kiss on his lips.

His lips moved with yours, tender and sweet, and when he lifted his head, your breath fogged out in a white cloud of frost.

“Ooh,” you giggled and licked your cold lips. “That was... chilly!“

His glamour returned, and he smirked confidently. “Perhaps we should do it again?“

Detangling your fingers, you stroked the back of his palm. “Make me dinner, Laufeyson,“ you teased, swaying your hips as you walked away, “drop the glamour, _never_ call yourself a monster again, and maybe you’ll find me agreeable to more than just a kiss.“

He watched you walk away, a smile twitching his lips, feeling better for the first time in days. Maybe there were perks to being a Frost Giant after all.


	8. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Loki leaving love letters around your house in the strangest places for you to find.

 

To other people, it may have seemed odd to open the refrigerator door and find a note stuck to the yogurt, but for you, it was a regular thing. Loki had a habit of leaving you little notes in unusual places just to brighten your day.

It was impossible to miss as the note was on thick parchment paper, an entwined pair of gold snakes on the front with elegant and beautifully written calligraphy in black ink shimmering with green lights inside.

You plucked the message off your yogurt and shut the fridge door to turn and lean against the counter.

_My dearest love. The beauty of a sunset has nothing on your smile. L~_

One pulled at your lips now. They were always cute, and even if they were sappy, you never wanted him to stop leaving them for you. Folding it up, you tucked the note in your pocket and went back to making breakfast.

You’d add it to the one from this morning that had been waiting for you on his pillow, eventually transferring them all to a box you kept just to contain his notes.

***

Later that day you opened the dryer only to find another note dangling in the opening. You smirked as you took it down and flipped it open, admiring the gold leaf and fancy lettering. Each one was like a work of art.

_My heart is yours, beloved. Through all the changing sands of time, it will forever remain yours. L~_

You had to admit; it melted your heart a little to read such words. He was sweet and loving with you, never afraid to voice his emotions in your presence though he would never admit to them in front of others.

Tucking the note in your pocket, you began adding the clothes from the washer to the dryer.

***

The fourth note was inside your book when you sat down to read in the early afternoon. It fell into your lap; a rose embossed on the front.

_There is no love story ever written that can compare to ours, me darling. With each breath you take, I love you more than the last. L~_

He was adorable. You loved all the little notes, amazed all over again at the work he put into each one.

The phone rang as you traced your fingers over the lettering, and you went to answer it.

***

That night when Loki arrived home, he walked through the door prepared to call out your name as he always did when the darkness of your apartment gave him pause. A soft glow beckoned him toward the dining room, where a romantic candlelight dinner for two waited.

“Darling?” he called, wondering where you were when a note card with his name on it caught his eye.

It made him smile, wondering if you were copying him, but he picked it up and ran his thumb over the heart you’d drawn in the corner. “Cute,” he smiled and flipped it open.

_My sweet Loki. I adore the notes you leave for me. Each one makes me smile and lifts my day. I wanted to do something in return to show my appreciation of your thoughtfulness and decided a romantic dinner for two would be just the ticket._

_Unfortunately, I received a call earlier today informing me any drinking would have to wait for a while. Here’s hoping your son or daughter is as beautifully artistic and as thoughtful as you are._

_All my love is yours._

His hand shook as he set the note down on the table and lifted his head to find you leaning against the doorframe. “My love? Truly?”

You smiled and made your way toward him. “Helen called to tell me herself. You’re going to be a father, Loki.”

“A child,” he whispered in awe. “Our child.” He couldn’t pull his gaze away from your midsection and finally set his shaking hand upon it.

“Now you’ll have to leave two notes. One for me, and one for the baby,” you teased.

“Gladly,” Loki grinned before pressing a kiss to your lips.


End file.
